frozen roses
by Shy-phantom
Summary: Young Rachel is abused and alone. Nobody to talk to and nobody who cares. What will she do when someone finally does?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the themes or creations you might recognize as Tolkien's. I write this fanfic because I love the lands of middle-earth and all within it, I want to have a part of it. I am inspired by him and hence the fanfiction.

Chapter one: Finding courage

"you think that it's as easy as that do you?"

The voice was quiet and raw as she spoke, her words no longer elegant.

"You think that everything just falls into place? My father will kill you...before the night gives he will find you and kill you"

The dark man standing before her just smirked and kicked at the dirt.

"That is what you have been saying for the past three months my dear while in my company. I have killed your father the sooner you accept that the easier it will be on you."

He gripped her hair and pulled her up to meet his dirty gaze, lust within his eyes as he ran his tongue along the edges of her mouth. She felt the sour vomit rise in her throat as it always had.

He grasped her hips with his strong fingers and pulled her to him, she could feel his erection against her thigh. He was drunk, the ale was strong on his breath as he leant close to her.  
It hadn't always been this...he had once been different...very different indeed.

He threw her to the ground and began to unbutton his pants.

She closed her eyes...waited and then felt his weight upon her body, crushing her into the ground. His flesh was against hers, his lips upon her throat. He left heavy trails of saliva as he kissed her body. She struggled sometimes...but that just made him want her more. The power was what he liked...this is why he raped her.

When Breadon said he had killed her father...he wasn't lying. It was a truth she just didn't want to face.

She almost screamed out in pain as he pushed his erect member into her body by force. She never wanted a life like this...but here it was on her doorstep. She was alone, she had no friends and no family. All she had was her husband, the cousin she was forced to marry.

He rolled off of her and stumbled into the bathroom, pouring hot water into it and lowering his naked, scarred body into its shallow depths. A tear trickled down the side of her face as she watched him from the floor.

She walked through town the next morning and noticed the stares she got from the passer-bys. Her purple bruised eye was no doubt the point of their stares. She lowered her face to the ground and continued on her way.

That night Breadon took her hair into his fist and dragged her out into the dead of the night. The silence was eerie as he galloped out of the gates of the Rohan realm. The night was still as if some spell had frozen it and the soft winds moved nothing but the dark hair about her face.

They rode for a good many days until they reached the dark boarders or Mirkwood. Many evils lay there in the shadows waiting to attack any innocence. He hurled her from the horse's back onto the ground. She whimpered a little as he dismounted the horse and came towards her.

Three others seemed to advance around her. She held her arms close to her chest and watched idly as the four men smirked. "This your wife Breadon"  
One of them asked gruffly as he yanked her to her feet.

"Nice set she's got on her" Said another hungrily.

"Nobody's gonna save you now little girl" Said her husband.

She smirked and stood comfortably

"You think I need somebody's protection...that's rich"

Rachel stared at the men proudly, her leg was broken she guessed. She couldn't move it. There was a noose hanging over a branch not far away.

"Do what you will pigs, but do it quickly and I don't doubt it will be quick."

Her husband punched her, the blow sent her to the ground again. They all advanced on her, each taking turns with her lying face down on the ground. They carried her to the noose and slipped it over her head.

"I hate you" She said lowly

They laughed at her as she stood up there on the horse's back. She was terrified but whatever waited for her was better than this.

Breadon smacked the horse's hind and it shot off. Rachel felt the breath leave her lungs. The men all smirked to each other but were suddenly surprised at the sudden attack before them.

Rachel heard the sounds of blade on blade, her breath returned and golden hair. But nothing more.

Legolas picked the girl up in his arms. Her throat was badly bruised, she was almost naked. He wrapped her up in his cloak and mounted his horse.

-end-

Please let me know what you think, no flames and no mary sue claims please. 


	2. alone

Chapter two: alone

Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm was always considered a good being who would go out of his way to help a friend. But when he carried a young battered and bruised woman into his fathers kingdom talk spread about the woods of what exactly had come to pass in this moment of solitary hunting.  
For the prince insisted that he be alone during these hunts of his (against his father's wishes).

"And who is she, do you even know the girl Legolas?" Demanded his father softly.

"No father, I am guessing that she is a maiden of Gondor, the men who were..." He trailed off and swallowed uncomfortably. "attacking her wore the armour of the Gondor army...I feel ashamed that men posess such an evil nature. I have never seen..." He trailed off again at the rememberance of what he had seen. The true evil essence within men...he had witnessed it.

"I will not risk any of the elven maidens touching her...she may be infected by something"  
"With all due respect father...she is human and has been beaten almost to death not diseased"  
"Son, have you any idea the kinds of things you can catch from them...they are dirty and-"

"I'm sorry father but I will not stay here just to listen to you speak ill of mortals especially of one who has been put through that much torment."

Thranduil said nothing as he watched his son leave his sight, hew only returned to reading the leather bound book he normally immersed himself within.

Legolas rested on his bed with his arms behind his head on the pillow. His keen lightning coloured eyes sharp even in dreams. For an elven maid could enter his room as silent as the gentle breeze and he would know about it. His eyes remained open during sleep...he dozed only for a little while due to his weary travels and then woke suddenly.

He shuffled into the bath house outside his room and removed his clothes. The warm water was a blessing...he tried to remember a song the hobbits had taught him about hot water...the bath song was what they called it. He hummed the tune quietly to himself and then ducked his head under the surface washing the dirt and blood from his long, blond hair.

He wondered about the girl that he found and the men he had taken captive. no doubt she remained unconcious. He thought perhaps he would question the two men who were still alive about their actions...their identities. He mused and rubbed the scented water deep into the pores of his pale flesh trying to clean his arms.

The wounds stung a little...but it did not matter. He couldn't imagine the emotional wounds the girl he found would be nursing at the moment.

"perhaps I should visit her"

he spoke aloud and rose from the bath. The air about him chilled his flesh and caused goosebumps to spill across his naked chest,

"Yes, I shall visit her"

He said, thinking back on the very recent argument he had with his father. And so Legolas dressed appropriatly and found himself wandering about looking for the room she was kept in.

"She is in the next room my Prince" Said an elf when he had inquired. he bowed and thanked the elf and slowly pushed open the door which led to that room. It opened with a creak but his footsteps were as soft and silent as if he were walking upon pillows.

She was within dreams, stirring and whimpering. He looked upon her in sorrow and reached out to stroke her hair.

"So fragile..."

He whispered as he looked over her curled up body.

"I wonder why humans must be made so destructive when they are the most fragile creatures known to us." Continued the elf.

She awoke then, gasping for air and sweat had broken across her forehead. She shrunk away from Legolas' fingertips

"W-who are you?" Stammered the girl, tears had immediately fallen from her beautiful eyes.

Her hair was as dark as shadows and flesh as pale as the snow. Legolas grimaced when he noticed the burning bruise about her throat where the noose had been tightened.

"I will not hurt you my Lady. I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the woodland realm. You are safe here in my father's kingdom."

She looked as though she tried to stay alert, but the exaustion of what had come to pass overcame her and she fell back into a deep slumber. Still troubled by nightmares no doubt.

He kissed her forehead affectionately and lay back in the chair.  
And there in the chair beside her bed he remained until the next morning. 


End file.
